


The Pieces

by peachspace



Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Grief, He jus wants his friends to be ok, I’d like to think it’s tasteful, M/M, Multi, Poor Colonel, Some very vague smut, only smutty in second chapter, they’re not ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachspace/pseuds/peachspace
Summary: Many parts of Dark are comprised of rage or the desire for revenge, but when it comes to the Colonel... things are different.ORThe Colonel has ruined things beyond repair this time, and Dark is left to pick up the pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eltrkbarbarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltrkbarbarella/gifts).



> I wrote this at 2 AM last night with a fever. I hope it makes sense.

“Colonel,”

When Dark speaks, it is not with his own voice. It is not with any of his voices. It’s something deep and gravelly from the pit of his stomach.

He is not himself. Or at least, he is none of himselves. He is not Celine, nor Damien, nor his dearest friend. He’s.... he’s not any of these people, and yet he is all of them at the same time.

He is all of them, and so when he looks at the Colonel, laughing nearly hysterically at a joke that only he seems to get, he feels a pull in his gut.

Dark does not know much about himself, or about the rage that boils within him, but he knows that he cares for the Colonel. He is made of only adoration for this man, and seeing him hurt is painful. Celine loves the Colonel purely, and Damien, a much more complex adoration mixed with feelings of betrayal. It all twists into a cocktail of a bittersweet need to make sure that he’s okay, that he isn’t hurting.

So he repeats himself. “Colonel, come here,”

The Colonel looks up and at Dark like he’s seeing him from many rooms away. The laughing dies a slow death, and he walks forwards like he doesn’t have control of his body.

“Celine?” The Colonel asks, looking distinctly confused. Dark wonders if he can feel her spirit coming off of him somehow.

“No, I’m Dark.” And as he says it, Dark feels like it’s just _right_. Yes, he is not Celine, he is not Damien, he is not even the other soul that resides inside of him. He is Dark. “Celine is dead,”

And that seems to be the wrong thing to say, because almost instantaneously, Colonel’s expression shatters. He falls to his knees, and makes a noise like a wounded animal, only managing a low _”No no no no, Celine,”_ in his grief.

Dark drops to meet him, and feels the sudden urge to wrap the Colonel in his arms, so he does. “I am not Celine, but she is in me. Damien is here too, and they forgive you, Wil. They forgive you.”

The Colonel shakes in his arms, but his arms come to wrap around Dark, like he’s a drowning man and Dark is the only thing that can keep him afloat. “My Celine, My Damien, My dearest friend, I’ve killed you,” He sobs, wetting the shoulder of Dark’s suit.

“No, my love, my friend. We are still here - I am still here. And I am not leaving you, Colonel, Celine is never leaving you. Damien is never leaving you.” Dark doesn’t know where this tenderness towards the colonel comes from, or why it comes so abundantly, but it seems to soothe the Colonel’s aching heart.

He pulls back to stare at Dark, and in his eyes is something Dark has never seen before. It’s a sort of madness, along with something bordering on obsession. “Promise me. Promise me you’ll never leave me, my Dark, promise me that I will not have to live in a world without you. Promise me you won’t let me destroy you.”

And with that, Dark cups his face, smiling in a way that is far too intimate for two creatures who have only just met each other. “I promise, Wil, I promise I will be by your side to the end of time.”

And that’s a promise that Dark intends to keep, with everything he is.


	2. The Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford saves Dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I’ve never posted the smut I’ve written. That’s probabtly a good thing for you guys, I care for you enough to not subject you to that. Or maybe not, as I’m posting this. 
> 
> I just couldn’t get the idea of some really feelsy smut between Wilford and Dark after all that tragic bs out of my head.
> 
> So here’s the second chapter no one asked for.

It is strange that this of all things makes Dark feel whole.

He snaps his hips, and listens to Wilford keen.

Dark and Wilford have grown used to only having each other. It’s the two of them against the world, the last remnants of the tragedy that robbed them of their lives. They were close after everything happened, close in a way that could not be described. Dark is a creature of revulsion and hatred, yet Wilford reminds him without fail of what it means to be human. And in return, Dark stabilizes Wilford.

They need each other in a way that two separate beings cannot, so Dark figures that Wilford must just be another part of him that happened to not reside inside of his shell.

Closeness is bliss, it makes Dark feel like everything is right in the world.

So when the two find themselves lost in a way that words cannot describe or assuage, Dark presses Wil into the bed like this and they forget reality for a little while. Dark allows himself to hyper focus on how Wil’s hair feels between his fingers, or the whimpering noises that come from the pit of his gut when Dark hits the perfect spot inside of him.

What they have together is a slice of heaven in purgatory, two lost souls with unfinished business finding divine redemption in sins of the flesh. Dark wouldn’t have chosen anyone else to be trapped by his side for eternity, he couldn’t have. Wil is a piece of him, something so very vital that Dark can’t quite imagine what he’d be without him. Or maybe he doesn’t want to imagine it, as he’s sure it’d be something much uglier than the creature is today.

Wilford awakens the little bits of humanity that live inside of Dark, and both the souls of Damien and Celine crave him like a drug. In moments like this, Damien and Celine rejoice and fill Dark to the brim with pleasure at being this close to their lover. Maybe what they have together is truly the only good thing they have left in life.

But some days, this idea isn’t enough. Some days, Dark wants to end Mark, to reclaim that stolen body and no longer have to share this host, but he’s not sure where he’d go from there. If Wilford and Dark succeeded, if they exacted their revenge, what would happen next?

Wilford’s spine bows as he comes, but he doesn’t let Dark pull away, instead grabbing his hands and continuing to buck his hips invitingly.

What would they do if they got what they wanted?

Everything was taken for them. All Dark has is Wilford’s skin and Wilford’s voice and his smile and his body and _moments like this._ All he has is Wilford.

Dark grits his teeth and tries to drown his thoughts in Wil. He fucks Wilford like it’s a punishment, though he’s sure both of them are aware of the love that swells inside of Dark, bigger than the bitterness and the rage that infect him.

Their movements become heated and feverish, and Dark sobs when he releases inside of Wilford’s velvety heat. His thighs ache, and he’s covered in sweat. Wilford kisses his face and brushes the tears away with the pads of his thumb, hushing him softly.

  
Years ago, Dark was sure it was he who saved Wilford. But Wilford saved him tonight, and continues to do so every day of his life. In the greatest tragedy of his existence, Dark found the one person who was made to hold together the shards of his broken, battered soul. He found someone to love all of his pieces.


End file.
